


Wedding Party

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: What happens when Mulder and Scully go to a wedding? Titty-fuck fic. NSFW.





	Wedding Party

She’s never considered herself that generously proportioned but the warm weight of her tits in her own hands may just be enough to change her mind. That, and the three glasses of sparkling wine she’s consumed. Weddings are a mystery to her. That people should publically declare their love for each other is as unbelievable as a government telling its citizens the truth. Still, the bride and groom have tethered themselves for life and she and Mulder have liberated themselves from the giddy throng by ensconcing their tipsy asses in the small kitchen at the far end of the function centre.

She is sitting on the cool benchtop. Mulder is straddled across. And to the strains of Steeler’s Wheel’s Stuck in the Middle with You, he’s slicing the valley between her breasts with his hot cock. She squeezes her ripe flesh as he pumps, the tip of his head wetting the underside of her chin. The bones of his knees dig against her ribs, but his soft ass rubs up and down against the skin of her abdomen and chest. She feels the roughness of his taut sac on the knot of her breastbone and she groans, needing more.

“You want this, Scully? You like my cock fucking your tits? Fuck, I’m gonna come all over you.”

“Promise?” she grunts, pushing harder.

There’s a roar from the guests. She lets her head tip back against the tiles. Mulder grasps his cock from the depths of her warm cleavage and pulls back hard, then begins a frantic rhythm of release. His hot cum spurts over her chest, pearling around her neck and trailing down over her tits. She reaches up and rubs it into her skin, around her nipples, whilst he looks down at her, panting. She takes two fingers in to her mouth and sucks.

He scrambles off the bench and pushes her knees wider. “Fuck, Scully.” She knows how she must look. She can feel her own wet against her thighs. He licks it off. The music ramps up. The Jacksons are asking Can You Feel It? She sighs and takes a fist of sticky breast, letting Mulder make his own vows.


End file.
